The dietary intervention of a combination of the ketogenic diet (K Diet) and the K Diet plus two carbohydrates per meal (K+2 Diet) will be evaluated for safety and effectiveness in obese adolescents for one year. Subjects will be 11-16 years, > 150% ideal body weight, and divided equally by gender.